Picachu 2: It's Hereditary
by DaKat88
Summary: Tis the Sequel to Picachu! Does Pichu have the disease? Well...yeah, but i needed to fill space...Chapter 7 is UP! YAY! Longer story!
1. The Dream! or is it a dream?

It's a bird; it's a plane, but no! It's PICACHU 2: IT'S HEREDITARY!!!!!

I don't own SSBM!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last paragraph of the last chapter of Picachu…Geez…a lot of lasts….….

Mewtwo and Jigglypuff were around Pichu's bed. They were worried about him. He had been tossing and turning and making some weird noises.

"What's wrong with him Mewtwo?"

"I have no idea. His mind's a jumbled mess!"

Pichu tossed and turned, moaning incoherently. Then, his eyes snapped open. They were glowing blood red.

"Mewtwo! Something's wrong with him!"

Pichu growled, and went for Jigglypuff's throat. Jigglypuff muffled a scream. Pichu raised his claws, and…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Pichu woke up with a scream. Beads of sweat ran down his furry face.

"Pichu?" Mewtwo was by Pichu's bedside. "You're mind's feeling troubled thoughts. Care to share?"

Pichu looked at his paw. It was shaking. "I….I'm just….I had too much punch at the party. Had a nightmare."

Mewtwo looked skeptical, but he shrugged and floated back to the bean bag in which he slept at.

Pichu bit his lip. Was this a sign of something to come? Or was he just imagining things?

'I'll check with Dr.Mario in the morning, just to make sure.'

With some self satisfaction in mind, Pichu drifted back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know, short first chapter, but it makes a better beginning. Now, for some clearing up:

I do realize that Peach's hair is blonde, not red, but in a series of stories coming up after the picachu stories, Peach dyes her hair any chance she can to make her more beautiful. Geez, self centered, eh?

Pikachu's fur is yellow, but when the Midget detectives found black and brown hairs at the crime scene in Peach's room, they were from the black and brown parts from Pikachu's tail and ears.

Yes, I do realize that the Midget Detectives reminds a certain someone of the Junior Detectives from Detective Conan/Case Closed. That's what sparked the idea for the Midget Detectives!

And it's spelled Sequel people! Not an "A", it's an "E"!

…sorry, I got up waaaaay too early this morning

REVIEW! And maybe I'll update! Nah, just kidding! I always update!


	2. Knock Knock! Who's there? TYPE Z PICA!

Tis the 2nd chapter of PICACHU 2!

Remember, I do NOT own SSBM!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Pichu ran to Dr. Mario's lab to get a check up. He didn't want to waste any time just in case he went crazy. He sprinted past the sparring door, which was partly open. He sprinted down the basement steps, all 104,761steps of them, and knocked on Dr. Mario's Lab door. The door slid open, and Dr. Mario's face appeared.

"Pichu! What seems to be the problem!"

"I'm not sure doc….but I would like it if you could do a check-up on me."

Dr.Mario glanced at Pichu. "You're not scheduled for a check-up until next month. Any reason why now?"

Pichu coughed and stayed silent.

Dr.Mario shrugged and went on with his check-up. Dr.Mario ran some blood tests, tested pichu's agility, and checked his brain function. As Dr.Mario checked his brainwaves, he noticed something…weird.

"Pichu…you have some unusual brain activity…are you….PICHU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Pichu had stood up, and his eyes were glowing dark red. His teeth, claws, and hair grew longer. He was growling in a much lower voice.

Dr.Mario took his sheet as a shield. "S-stay back!"

Pichu glared, and then struck with much quickness! (ACK! I'm speaking…er…typing really weird!)

Dr.Mario screamed in blind terror, and then he slumped on the floor. A trickle of blood trickled where Pichu bit him. His skin turned deadly white, then ghastly green. Slowly, Dr.Mario got up, and he stared to the wall. His eyes were lopsided, and his arm was slumped to his side.

Pichu groaned, and shook his head, as did Dr.Mario. Pichu stared at Dr.Mario. "Oh my…Are you ok?"

Dr. Mario shook his head. "You….attacked me!"

Pichu's eyes grew large. "I…I did?" He sat back down. "Doc….I came to you today….because I'm afraid I might have Pica."

Dr.Mario gasped, and then went to his computer. As he typed on the keyboard, his eyes became larger and larger.

"What is it Doc?"

"You have Type Z Pica! Anytime you draw blood on anyone while you're in your, as I call, 'Pica Mode', then they'll become mindless zombies until you get back your senses. I'm afraid I might be your first victim."

Pichu's eyes went wide. "Wait…I had a dream last night….I think I might have attacked Mewtwo and Jigglypuff!"

Dr. Mario paced around. "We need to find a cure!"

Pichu was confused. "But….I thought all you had to do was eat normal food!"

Dr.Mario sighed. "Yeah, but it never works with Type Z Pica. My partner at the Nintendo College of Doctors was helping me find a cure for this very disease. In fact, if I remember right, my partner should be arriving here in a matter of sentences!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luigi and Mario were in their swimming trunks, and they were running across the front lobby, when the incredibly loud doorbell rang.

Ding-KABOOOOOOOM!

Mario and Luigi both screamed "ATOMIC BOMB! AAAAAHHH!"

At that moment, Ness had come down the stairs. "Geez…what babies!" He opened the door. "Hello?"

A figure in a white doctor's robe walked in.

Ness looked up at the figure. "Who are you?"

The figure took of their robe to reveal….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay! Time for the first contest of this story!

All you have to do is type a chapter putting yourself as Dr.Mario's partner. Include any characteristics of yourself you want to put in! Also, try to include:

Rockets  
2 more characters being bitten  
Pie  
and someone getting a special gift

OH! Send it to my e-mail which is in my profile!Deadline is March 11th at 5:00 PM EST.

Ok, NOW REVIEW! And good luck to all!

Note: There is no such thing as Type Z Pica


	3. DrMatthias makes a mansion call

Yay! Tis finally over! You reviewers sent in….2 stories, but it's ok! Congrats to Dr. Matthias for winning this chapter contest!

AnimeDutchess, who was the other reviewer to send in a story, will be included in my next chapter after this one gets some reviews! CONGRATS TO BOTH!

Now, on with the story!

P.S. I made some grammar corrections, but no worries, you had very little mistakes!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The person took off their robe to reveal…

DR. MATTHIAS!

Dr. Matthias is a 14-year-old genius. He tends to wear his doctor's white robe along with white pants. His hair is a dark-brown, his eyes are blue, and his skin is olive. His voice tends to be quiet, but his hearing EXTREMELY strong.

He entered with a concerned face. He looked at Ness.

"Could you tell me where I could find Dr Mario?" He asked.

"He's in his office. I will take you there." Ness replied "Oh, by the way, those two babies are Mario and Luigi." He added, indicating Mario and Luigi. "Who are you?"

"I am Dr Matthias."

"Ok, I am Ness" Ness took the young doctor to Dr. Mario. "Dr Mario! Dr Matthias is here!" He called.

"Ah, good, you came."

"Thank you Ness." Matthias turned to Dr Mario as Ness left the room. "Have you found any leads to the Type Z Pica disease?"

"No, but Pichu there is a case of it."

"Oh my, wait…are those trickles of blood trickling down your neck?"

"Yes…I have been bitten."

"Then…"

"Yes, by tomorrow I will be a mindless zombie."

"Oh my, we had better start right away!"

"Agreed."

Dr Matthias took out his laptop and opened it. "Ok. In here is all the data we have compiled on the months of study we have been through" He opened a word document which they read through for the next 7 hours. It was large. In that time Pichu had been talking to them and asking questions Peach came by to see how it was coming, and also gave them lunch.

"We have compiled a lot of information it seems." Dr Mario commented. "I think this is enough to start hypothesising the cure."

"Agreed. We might as well start now. PICHU! Come over here. We need you."

They began hypothesising and asked Pichu questions, which he answered truthfully. The younger doctor kept referring through the document while doing this to make confirmations on facts.

000000000000000000r00000000a0000000000n000000000000d00000000000o000000000000000m000000000000000000000000000000

Midnight:

Dr Matthias was looking through the information as he spoke to the other two.

"Now Pichu, what is it like when you go into 'Pica mode'? Pichu?" Dr Matthias turned around. Pichu was no longer in the room "Oh no…DR. MARIO!" He turned around and looked into the eyes of the mindless zombie that was Dr Mario. "Oh dear" He grabbed his laptop, closed it and ran with Dr Mario the mindless zombie following him. He ran silently, and crashed into Peach.

"Dr Matthias? What is it? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Close enough!"

Peach saw the zombie that was Dr. Mario. "Oh my! Well, I might as well protect you"

"Ok…wait how does that work!"

Peach pulled out a HUGE rocket launcher "Like so!" She fired an over-sized rocket at the zombie. It knocked the zombie back, but, other than that, had no effect on the zombie. "That should have done something." Peach muttered as she fired 3 more rockets, knocking the zombie back further.

"Oh wait, this is for you." The young doctor said as he gave a necklace to her.

"Dr Matthias, this is wonderful! Thank you!" She said as she placed down the launcher and out the necklace on. She admired it in a hand-mirror for a while, then raised the launcher and fired. The mindless zombie fled. "So, how did he become that?"

"Pichu. Type Z Pica, will turn anyone he bites into a mindless zombie"

"Oh no! We must find him!" They split up and ran through the mansion.

000000000000000000000here00000000000000000we00000000000000go000000000000000000again00000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile:

Pichu crawled into a medical bed and fell asleep. There was blood on his teeth.

000000000000000000another0000000000000000annoying00000000000000divider0000000000000000weeeeee!000000000000000000000

Just before-now:

Pichu raced into the Mario Bros. room and bit both of them before racing out. They woke up and screamed at the blood on their hands.

Dr Matthias and Peach both heard the scream and both entered the Mario bros room at the same time. They tried to calm the brothers to no avail. Then Peach lost her temper, dropped the launcher and threw pies into both of their faces. They were knocked unconscious. Peach and Dr Matthias dragged them into the clinic.

000000000000000000stop0000000000000000000with0000000000000000the000000000000000stupid000000000000dividers!0000000000

Meanwhile:

The mindless zombie walked around in circles in the dining room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000whatever00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WOW! That was very great Dr.Matthias! You did very excellently! AnimeDutchess, I'll see you in the next chapter

In the meantime, Review you awesome Reviewers!


	4. Things get worse

WOW! Chappie 4 already? Well, let's insert another Author! AnimeDutchess, you're up!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr.Matthias and Peach attended to Mario and Luigi's bite wounds the next morning. Dr.Mario, somehow un-zombified for the moment, locked up himself, Mario, and Luigi in a room. He gave Peach the key for safe keeping.

Ding-KABOOOOOOOM!

"I got it!"

Yoshi and DK were in Tennis Clothes, about to play a vigorous game of Tennis, so they were by the door first. Yoshi opened the door, and was immediately trampled by a girl in blue jeans, a red sleeve-less shirt, and a doctor's robe. "YOSHI!"

"WHOA! Miss Dutchess?"

AnimeDutchess, or Anidu for short, smirked. "Oh, you silly Dino! Call me Anidu!"

Yoshi laughed. "Ah Yes, 'Anidu'. What are you doing here?" Yoshi had met Anidu at a past art expo.

"I came to see my bro! He's been gone for a full day!"

DK raised his eyebrow. "You mean, he didn't tell you?"

Anidu shrugged. "All he told me that a special little friend was in trouble. I figured that I could help!"

Dr. Matthias walked in. "Anidu!"

"Big Brother!" Anidu tackled into Dr. Matthias. "Didja miss me!"

Dr.Matthias looked shocked, then angry. "Anidu! I told you not to follow me! Things have gotten worse!"

"You mean…Pichu's making everyone into mindless Pica zombies?"

"How did you know?"

"I pinned a camera on you!"

"I swear Anidu, you were meant to be a spy!"

Anidu giggled in a slightly high voice. "I know!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later during lunch…….

Everybody, minus Pichu, Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, and, strangely, Bowser, were gathered around the table, including Dr.Matthias, Anidu, Dak, KB, Niyanna, and Xavier (SEE FIRST STORY). They were eating Pizza and discussing the Pica Problem.

"Well, last time, we fed Pikachu cheese that looked like soap! Couldn't that work?"

Dr. Matthias shook his head. "No. Pica has Type Z pica. Basically its viral code is much more immune to food. Dr. Mario and I looked over Pichu's DNA for hours last night. All we found out is that it's contagious if Pichu draws blood."

Everyone in the room murmered.

Peach nodded. "That's why Mario, Luigi, Dr. M and Pichu are not here. They're being held in a captive unit on the 3rd floor." Peach shook her now blonde hair. After it had grown back, she re-re-dyed it back to blonde.

Pikachu pondered for a while. "You said Pichu had Type Z Pica. Then why didn't I get it? And if type Z Pica was another recorded case, then why isn't there a cure?"

"I can answer that."

Bowser walked in. He looked unusually pale.

"Bowser! There you are!" Yoshi went to greet him, but stopped when he noticed Bowser's sad eyes.

Bowser sighed. "I thought you guys should hear this from me. You all know my 8 Koopa kids, now all over the town helping instead of hurting. Well, in truth, I had a 9th child."

BUM BUM BAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone gasped, either at the realization of Bowser's 9th child, or that weird sound….anyways…..

"Kooplan. I will never forget him. He had Type Z Pica. Bit nearly everyone within distance. Eventually we had to lock them all up, as they would turn into mindless Pica Zombies from Midnight till Sunrise. Kooplan eventually turned worse with each night. He would re-bite each of the people, and then when everyone else had dies, he kept biting himself. The dead people turned to normal after they died. Kooplan died 2 weeks later, but he wasn't rid of the virus."

Everyone was dead silent. Bowser continued on.

"I donated Kooplan's body to the Nintendo University. They conducted tests among tests, but found no cure. I suppose that's why I was evil for a while, because I had lost my youngest son." Bowser sniffled, and looked at Pikachu. "I know one thing. Kooplan said one thing before he died. 'Bites'. I never knew what that meant."

Everyone got up, and gave Bowser hugs, and pats on the non-spiky part of his back.

Dr. Matthias looked at Anidu. "C'mon sis. We've got research to do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, around 11 P.M in the tree house.

Nana was pacing. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

The boys were just sitting, staring, and pretty much bummed out.

"I can't believe Pichu's gonna die!"

Nana stopped in her pacing. "Linky! How could you say that?"

"Nana, Linky's right." Popo sighed. "Dr. Matthias told us there wasn't a cure, and Bowser's dead son is proof!"

Ness kicked his yo-yo. "We'd better get to bed. It's getting late."

All four of them went into their respective rooms, and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire mansion was asleep, in exception for Anidu, Dr. Matthias, and DK. They all were in the 3rd floor laboratory. Since lunch, they've been working non-stop looking for the cure.

Anidu threw down her papers in frustration. "Man! I've been in school for longer that you bro, and I can't figure this out!"

Dr. Matthias took a sip from his 8th can of soda. "I know. I haven't seen anything like it!"

DK, in a white lab coat, suddenly yelled in surprise.

"What? Did you find something good?" Dr. Matthias and Anidu walked over to DK's computer.

"I did find something! It's better than good!" DK turned his computer around. "I found out that in ancient Greece, the disease was most common! The ancient Greeks found a cure, mixing 5 main ingredients: Leaves from an apple tree, the skin of Lemons, the seeds of a papaya tree, The bark of a banana tree…"

Anidu waited. "And? What's the last ingredient?"

Dk sighed. "It doesn't say. It says that no-one ever recorded the last ingredient."

Dr. Matthias rubbed his eyes. "Well, it's a start." He looked at the clock, and cursed. "CRAP!"

Anidu looked also. "Oh no!"

DK looked at his watch. "Oh My…."

They all raced out of the room. The clock read Midnight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the containment unit

Pichu was doubled up in pain. Dr. Mario, Mario, and Luigi all stood rigid, their skin turning to white, then ghostly green.

As time passed on, Pichu's fur grew shaggy, his teeth and claws grew larger than before, and he grew slightly larger. He had transformed into the viral menace of the Type Z Pica. Pichu roared in anger, and destroyed the door. He and his Pica victims wandered out into the hallway, just when Fox and Falco were walking out of their bedroom.

"I told you that 5 slices wasn't …AHH!"

Fox grabbed Falco, and ran. Unfortunately for them, they weren't quick enough. Pichu's zombie slaves held them down, and Pichu walked closer and closer. His claws and teeth were inches from Fox's muzzle, when….

WHAM!

DK tackled Pichu away from all of them, and Dr. Matthias and Anidu both punched and kicked the zombies off of Fox and Falco.

"RUN! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RUN!" Dk yelled as Pichu bit into his face.

Anidu, Dr. Matthias, Fox, and Falco all ran down the hall. As they passed the Pokemon room, they heard a scream, and Pikachu ran out.

"Jigglypuff! Mewtwo! ZOMBIES!"

And on cue, both Jigglypuff and Mewtwo staggered out, both ghostly green and all zombified.

Now Anidu grabbed Pikachu, and all 5 of them ran down, opening doors and grabbing all the smashers they could.

Back in the tree house, Nana had awoken with a realization. "Bites! I know what it means!"

Nana looked out to the mansion. She saw red eyes peering through the window.

"Oh my god!" Nana ran to her door just as Pichu broke open the window. Nana threw open the door, and slammed it behind her. She could hear rabid snarls and growls behind it. She turned to go get the others, when she realized her horrible mistake.

She had run into her closet. She sank back to the back of her closet, horrified at the now splintering door that held her between safety and a horrible, horrible zombie that was once her best friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OOOH! BAD ME! I left a cliffy! And a suspensing one at that! Well, time for you guys to review!

AND! Another Author insertion! YAY! The contest: Draw a picture depicting a scene from either Picachu story! That's it! It doesn't have to be color! It doesn't matter if you're a great artist! I'll pick the top 3, post the links for the pics in my bio, and then you'll vote by sending your votes to my e-mail! Good luck! The competition ends when I post the links!


	5. The race for the cure

Chapter 5 is now in session! Now, I know I asked for an art contest, but I'm not gonna do that anymore, SO FORGET IT!

All you have to do for Chapter 7 Author insertion is to create a poem about Picachu or Picachu 2! It doesn't have to rhyme or anything! Just be creative! ….Um…I know there's a "Verb!" Comercial in here somewhere….

Aaaaaand here we go!

(NUMA NUMA!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nana woke up in the closet, the light shining through the cracks in the door. She calmly stood up, and opened the door.

Sitting on her bed was Pichu, sleeping soundly. Nana was about to go over and comfort him, when she realized something. The others!

Nana ran to the living room. Ness, Linky, and Popo we awake, and were all sporting a bite mark on their arms.

"Oh no…not you three!" Nana ran over to her brother, and squeezed him tight. She was silently crying.

Popo nodded. "After we heard you scream, we all came in to investigate. You were gone, and Pichu, or at least what was Pichu, was clawing at your closet door. We all tried fighting him off…but he's one powerful little..."

Ness jumped in. "Uh…what he means is…we all got bitten."

Suddenly, Linky shouted. "Oh my God…"

Everyone looked at him.

"I-I've been bitten…"

"We know Linky."

"No! I mean, if I've been bitten…then my older self must have the disease now!"

Everyone gasped.

Nana had a look of determination in her eyes. "We've got to get to the mansion."

Nana grabbed Pichu, and all 5 of them arrived in the mansion lobby just as KB was running down the stairs.

"KB!"

KB looked at Nana. There were scratches on her face.

"Oh my god! Not you too!"

KB nodded. "Yeah. A lot of people were hurt last night, including Niyanna and her dragon, Xavier!"

After some conversations with the others, Nana discovered that the only ones who weren't infected were Anidu, Dak, Dr. Matthias, Fox, Falco, Bowser, Peach, Zelda, Samus, and herself.

"Man…" Dak began. "It seems that with each night, Pichu's attacks become more horrid!"

Fox, who was helping Dr. Matthias put Peroxide on some cuts and bites on the other smashers, agreed. "What if he gets out tonight? There may be no one left!"

Falco nodded. "What we should do is work overtime on the cure! I mean, you two _did_ find out something, right?"

Anidu nodded. "We did find out that there was a cure for it long ago!"

Nana looked up. "A cure? Well, what is it?"

"We know it is made up of 5 ingredients." Dr. Mattias counted off his fingers. "Leaves off of an apple tree, the skin of a lemon, the seeds of a papaya, and the bark of a banana tree."

Nana looked confused. "What about the 5th ingredient?"

Anidu shook her head. "It didn't say."

Then, Nana's mind clicked on. She turned to Bowser. "Bowser! On the night your son died, what did you feed him?"

Bowser fought hard to remember. "Some fruit, I think."

Nana got really excited. "I think I know the cure!"

All the un-bitten people looked at her.

Nana smirked. "Don't you get it? The reason why the dead people that Kooplan bit had no trace of the disease is because Kooplan had already taken the cure: the fruit he ate! It contained the leaves of an apple, the skin of a lemon, the seeds of a papaya, and the bark from a banana tree!"

"What about the 5th ingredient?" Falco asked.

Nana chuckled. "Kooplan gave Bowser that information. He became sane enough before he died to tell him!"

Bowser's eyes burned with realization. "The bites! Kooplan re-bit all of the zombified people after he ate the fruit! But why did he die then?"

Dak already had the answer for that. "Because: He didn't bite himself."

Nana nodded. "Now, I don't think that the fruit from the Supermarket will do. We'll need to get the ingredients from nature." She then began to give out orders. "Fox and Falco, you two will go to Washington to get Leaves from an Apple tree!"

"Piece of Cake!"

"Anidu! You and Dr. Matthias will go to Florida to grab as many Lemons you can!"

Anidu gave a salute. "Aye-Aye Captain!"

"Bowser and Peach shall travel to Mexico to get the Papayas!"

"Si!"

"Zelda? Samus? Go to California to get the bark from banana trees!"

Zelda and Samus high-fived.

Dak stood up. "What about you and I?"

Nana gulped. "Well, you and I will stay here to make sure everything stays as normal as can be. Our job is to get everybody into the 24 different rooms on the 12th floor before midnight."

Dak nodded. "Will do!"

"We need to do this before midnight. I'll talk to Pichu to make sure he eats the fruit before midnight upon your return. Then he shall turn everybody back to normal."

Everybody agreed, and set off to do their respective tasks. They all hurry to do their best, not knowing what dangers may lay ahead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WHOA! 2 updates during the same weekend! GO ME!

And you heard me! The art contest has been changed into a poem contest! I'll share the top 3 poems in my bio, and you all will vote via e-mail! Your poem may either be submitted by E-mail or Review.

Now you all know what to do! REVIEW!


	6. 4 way chapter division! Whoa! Freaky

Ok! Chapter six is coming next! After this chapter is the last author insertion, so send your poems in! After chapter 7, there will only be 2 more chapters! Ack! Say it ain't so!

I have only received ONE poem! ONE!...but it is short and funny!

If I don't get any more, that person will be automatically in.

Well, here we go! I don't own SSBM, any fast food restaurants, nor states!

ACK! Some celebrities involved!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Seattle, Washington….

Fox flew his Airwing down on a landing strip at the Seattle airport. Falco had his arms crossed. "I still don't know why I couldn't drive!"

"Because last time you drove my Airwing you crashed into the roof of Taco Bell!"

"But they had 100 tacos for 99¢!"

"Dude…that was 10 tacos for 99¢."

"So?"

Fox sighed, and turned the Airwing's cloak on. "Remember, we parked behind that big tree."

Falco sighed. "Now, do we have to turn on the holograms?"

"Yes, Falco, or else people will stare and will chase after us!"

"So?"

"Including Fan Girls."

Falco gulped. "Rabid Fan Girls?"

Fox nodded.

Falco immediately switched on his hologram projector. A holographic image covered his whole entire body. His beak changed to a nose and mouth. All over, his feathers disappeared and were replaced by tan olive skin. His clothes changed into a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved white t-shirt, and a jacket-vest. He grew red and blue hair, which only covered his head down to the back of his neck. His eyes re-shaped and were turned from red to blue.

Fox then switched on his Projector. His tail disappeared, along with his fur, and was replaced with Caucasian skin. His clothes changed to long black jeans, a black short sleeved t-shirt, and a red jacket. His blonde hair was cut just above his ears, giving him that buzzed look. His eyes were re-shaped, but kept the green glow.

"Now, let's find an apple tree!"

Fox and Falco ran off of the airport property, having no idea where to find an apple tree.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Hollywood, California…

Zelda and Samus, both dressed in sundresses and big straw hats, were off running through the streets of Hollywood, just enjoying themselves.

"Remember Zelda!" Samus yelled. "We need to find a Banana Tree!"

Zelda danced on the sidewalk, just enjoying the music in her head, when she bumped into someone.

"Zelda!" Samus ran up to Zelda, then angrily at the other person on the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The young teen on the ground was rubbing her head where she had bumped it. "Sorry. I must've not seen you!"

"Well, you shou-" Samus stopped in mid-sentence. The young teen was none other than…

"Hey! Aren't you Hillary Duff?"

Yes, it was none other than Hillary Duff, young actress/singer extraordinaire! She looked surprised, and everyone around them suddenly stopped.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HILLARY DUFF! AND THE TWO HOT CHICKS FROM SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!"

Suddenly, Hillary grabbed both Samus and Zelda, and all three of them ran off, a crazed fan-mob running close behind. Hillary ran into a hotel building, where she and the two smash girls rode an elevator to the 100th floor. While going up, Hillary glared at the two angrily.

"You know any time you shout out a celebrity's name, there's a Fan-mob chase scene! "Now, who are you-" She stopped in mid-sentence. "You two are Samus Aran and Zelda from that Smasher game! Though, I've got to say, that suit does not look good on you!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anidu and Dr. Matthias arrived in Florida, and, jetlagged a bit, began walking towards the airport exit.

"Ok! We only have 6 hours to find a lemon tree! We'd best call for a cab, and start moving!"

"Matthias…"

"No, that won't do…I know! I'll look on the internet and find a nearby Lemon Farm…or something!"

"Matthias!"

"OR we can ask around here and ask where some lemon trees are or…"

"MATTHIAS!"

Dr. Matthias stopped, and looked at Anidu. "What?"

Anidu pointed to a nearby stand. It had a sign that said. "Mini Lemon Trees: $3 each!"

Dr.Matthias and Anidu ran to the stand. "Quick! We need all of your Lemon Trees!" Anidu yelled.

The Teenager running the stand looked shocked. "But I have 300 mini trees!"

Dr.Matthias looked through is lab coat. "Crap! I left my wallet at home..."

Anidu pulled out a wallet from her purse. "Nope, I've got it!" She pulls out 10 $100 bills, and hands it to the kid. "Keep the change!"

"Anidu! That's my rent money!"

"Relax, I'll pay ya back!" She takes out a metal cube, pushes a button, and all the trees go inside of it.

"Looks like little sis has been busy while I was gone!"

"It's just a quantum dimension cube designed to hold an object 300 times the size of the empire state building!" She pockets it. "Well…there's still 3 hours till our flight arrives. What do you want to do?"

Suddenly, the familiar Anime-style pop song filled the air. Anidu looked behind her. There was a DDR Machine in the game room. Anidu squealed, and pulled her brother to the machine. Neither of them noticed a cloaked figure following closely behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bowser tugged at his shirt collar. "Do I have to wear the holographic projector?"

Peach sighed. "For the tenth time, yes! The people of Pequilla City are very superstitious. They'll think you're "El Diablo".

Bowser sighed. His holographic projector projected him as a 6'2" tall man, very muscular build, a casual t-shirt, and blue jeans. His usually tuft red hair now cascaded across his broad shoulders. He was acting very nervous, for everybody was staring at him. "Ok, but we'd better hurry this up. I really don't like the way that woman is staring at me!"

Peach stared and grinned. "Bowser…that's a guy."

Bowser grabbed Peach, and started running for his life. "C'mon! We've got to find those…"

WHAM! Bowser slammed right into a tree.

"Papayas….ow…" Bowser fell with a slump, dazed.

Almost immediately, a swarm of people gathered around. One guy was trying to grab the ring off of Bowser's "Human" finger. The ring held his projection in place.

"Bowser! Your Ring!"

Boswer shook his head, and jerked his hand away. The crowd immediately dispersed. "Grungy little beggars, aren't they?"

Peach looked up. "Well, we're at the Papaya tree!"

Bowser looked up. Sure enough, there were papayas hanging down from the branches. "If I wasn't wearing this stupid projector I could claw them down!"

Peach looked around. The villagers were staring. "This calls for some Spanish!" She cleared her throat. "Hola!"

The villagers looked at her.

"Mi llamo es Peach, y se llamo es Bowser!"

A young boy laughed. "Very good! Except that there is no 'es' after you say llamo."

Peach stared at the young boy. "You speak English?"

"Well DUH! Name's Pedro. I heard everything by the way…what does he really look like?"

Bowser and Peach began to look very nervous.

"Uh…Well….He's a sort of a…"

"Spiky Turtle! Yeah…I'm a spiky turtle…with horns…."

Pedro raised his left eyebrow. "Pretty fast for a turtle…."

Peach laughed. "This is just a good day for him. Usually he just lounges around."

Bowser growled. "At least I don't spend 5 hours each morning trying to comb my hair!"

Peach just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we just need some papayas. Our friend is very sick, and we need the fruit to heal him."

Pedro chuckled. "Is that so? Well, how about a little game?"

Peach gawked at Pedro. "Game! You don't understand! We need to get the fruit back to where we live before Midnight!"

"Well then, we'd better play fast then, or else you are not going to get the fruit!"

Peach and Bowser sighed, and looked at each other. The only way to save Pichu was to play Pedro's mysterious game.

"Ok Pedro" Bowser said. "We'll play."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ACK! Four-way Cliffy! Will Fox and Falco find an Apple tree in time? What's the deal with Samus and Zelda meeting Hillary Duff? Who was that Mysterious Figure? Will Bowser and Peach win Pedro's mysterious game? Find all of this out and more when the 7th Chapter of Picachu 2: It's Hereditary comes into focus…sometime next week!

Until then, REVIEW! And send in your poems!


	7. Apple Leaves and Daricio

W00t! The contest is over, and we have 2 winners!

….Well, if you read my profile info, you would've found out!

…I'm just gonna go straight to the story now….

…yes, I know I don't have a life…but I have a job, so….. XP

…ok, here we go!

Chapter 7 is gonna include one of the winners…then, other parts of the story will follow!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox and Falco searched all over Washington. The searched the parks, the city….even some alleyways (WTF?). No apple trees were in sight.

They were just walking through a small part of the city, tired from all the searching.

"Man Fox, how are we supposed to get the leaves of an apple tree if there are none!"

Fox sighed, closing his eyes. "This is Washington, where Washington Apples grow! I'm sure if we search hard enough, we'll find an apple tree to get the leaves!"

Falco just hung his head. "There is no way we'll find one in-"

WA BAM!

Falco slammed into a door that just opened.

A girl swung her head outward. "Oh god! I am sooo sorry!"

Falco was on the ground, muttering "Ohh…look at the pretty birdies!" He pointed up, where a pigeon was giving him an evil look.

(A/N: ACK! EVIL PIGEON! Shoots it down)

Everybody stares at the bloody spot where the pigeon lies, shrugs, and continues on.

The girl helped Falco up. She wasn't very tall, but not uber-short either. Her long brown hair cascaded across her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue shirt which hung loosely from her body. A necklace holding a golden, upside down pyramid with an eye on the front hung loosely from her neck. Her blue jeans ended right at her shoes, which were, in no doubt, blue. Falco stared past her silver-rimmed glasses and into her bright green eyes.

"M-My gosh…you're beautiful…."

The girl just stared. She turned to Fox. "Is he always like this?"

"Only when he's in love."

The girl blushed as Falco stood up again. "I'm Daricio."

"Well, I'm Fox, and this is Falco."

"Fox? Falco? What were your parents thinking!"

"What were our parents thinking! What were your parents thinking!"

Falco was getting impatient. "Fox, we need to am-scray! We have to find that apple tree!"

Daricio raised her eyebrow. "Apple Tree?"

"We have a very sick friend back home," Fox explained.

"Yeah, and if we don't get him leaves from an apple tree, then he'll turn once again into a zombie-making Freak! OOF!" Falco grabbed his stomach where Fox elbowed him.

"Zombie making freak? Apple Tree Leaves? You wouldn't be talking about the Type Z Pica Disease, would you?"

Fox and Falco looked dumbstruck. "You know of the Type Z pica disease?"

Daricio shrugged. "I had to research it for a Health Project in school."

"So, you know where to find an apple tree?"

Again, Daricio shrugged. "Well, the nearest one in the city is in the Park…but the park's closed due to some boring private party my parents are attending or something…."

FLASH TO THE PARK!

There is a lot of alcohol…let's just leave it at that.

FLASH BACK TO THE THREE!

"So, we can't save Pi-…er…our friend?"

Something in Fox mind clicked. "Wait...Falco, remember what I told you at the airport?"

"Not to crash into taco bell?"

"No!"

"Fangirls are bad?"

"No…well, yes, but no!"

"OH! You mean that our spaceship is parked by the big tree? OOF!" This is when Falco collapses, due to the fact that Fox just drop-kicked him….then kicked him in the private region….then pile-drived him….in the private region.

But it was too late. Daricio had already heard. "S-spaceship?"

Fox looked up, then grabbed Falco and ran. Daricio locked the door which had knocked Falco over, and then ran after them.

00000000moments later00000000

Fox and Falco arrived at the Airport. They stood in awe at the huge apple tree that stood before them.

"How could we have missed this before!" Fox sighed.

"Because we're idiots?"

"Right."

Meanwhile, behind a bush that was conveniently close to Fox and Falco, Daricio was hidden amongst the brush, spying on the two.

"Now, how are we supposed to get to those leaves?"

"Easy! I'll just fly up there!"

Fox sighed. "All right…no one is in this part of the airport, so…Hologram: Off"

With that, both Fox's and Falco's holograms of normal teens disappeared, revealing their true forms…a Fox and a Falcon Anthromorph.

"Oh my Gods!"

Fox and Falco whipped around. "Daricio!"

"I knew I recognized both of your names!" Daricio popped up from the bush. "Man, I can't believe that you two are real!"

Fox sighed. "Yeah, you found us out."

"But, why are you two doing way out here in Washington?"

"Well…" Fox Began.

AUTHOR INTRUSION! Since you all know what he's going to say, we'll instead feature something else for the next few paragraphs!

…ok, forget that, we'll just fastforward!

After Fox Explained, Daricio's eyes go wide. "Little Pichu! Oh my….Well, it's a good thing Falco Gathered up a lot of Leaves while you were talking!"

Falco placed the Leaves in the trunk. "All set!"

Fox turned to the aircraft. Daricio placed her hand on Fox's shoulder. "Let me go with you."

"What!" Falco jumped down, landing next to both of them.

"Well, you both, and a select others, are the only ones without the disease. You might need some time to fight off the zombified others if we don't have the antidote in time."

Falco looked at Fox. "She's got a point there ya know."

Fox looked at Daricio. "You good with a phaser gun?"

"If it's anything like a toy gun, then yeah, I'm good with a phaser gun."

"All right! Let's move out!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY!

Next Chapter: The Mysterious DDR player!


End file.
